Hinata's chance
by 7thFireShadow
Summary: Naruto just came back from his trip with Ero-Sannin, And is glad too meet all his friends again, He is especially happy too meet his old time crush Sakura. But what happens when he meets Hinata again after 3 whole years? Rated M, For later Lemon(s)
1. NARUTO'S BACK!

(Yamanaka flower shop 3:00 PM)

"This is currently my worst day ever!" Yelled a girl with blond hair and a purple tank top, And a purple mini-Skirt with fishnet-shorts.

"Ino calm down i'm sure he ment nothing by it!" yelled a pink haired Kunoichi.

"shut the hell up billboard-brow!" Yelled back the Yellow haired Kunoichi, Now known as Ino.

"What'd you call me piggy!?" Countered back the Pink haired Kunoichi.

Ino completely ignored this. "I mean how is it OK for Dog-Breath to get away with such a thing!"

Ino's antics were seriously starting to press the wrong buttons on the Kunoichi, "INO! Calm the hell down!" Ino completely shut up after that. 'That shut her up' The Pink-Haired Kunoichi smirked slight'y and thought to herself. "Anyhow it wasn't his Fault, The Inuzuka clan are burdened with Dog's their whole life they rub off one-Another, Hell they sleep together with their mutt, How is that not bad enough?" The Bubble-Haired Kunoichi said in a Matter-Of-Factly tone to her voice. "That's probably why they smell that way... But so bad to drive all of your customers away... That's pretty we-" She trailed off, But was cut off by Ino.

"HE SMELLED LIKE SH-" But Ino was ironically cut off by a dopey blond haired Shinobi.

"SAKURA-CHAN, INO!" They both turned around slowly, And their eyes grew wide,

"N-n-Naruto!?"

"N-n-Naruto!?"

They said simultaneously and shocked!

"Heh-Heh" Naruto rubbed under his nose sheepishly. 'Knew they'd miss me! Especially Sakura-chan...'

The pink-Haired Kunoichi, Now known as Sakura just stared at him wide eyed, Thinking about how masculine he looked. His cheeks were more... Formed if you will. His hair was more longer and more dopey looking and that spark in his beautiful shining ocean blue eyes. Sakura and Ino just stared captivated by seeing there dopey haired Happy-Go-Lucky comrade.

"Uhh, Earth to Sakura and Ino, Signal weak!" He snickered "I'm not that different am i?" He thought out loud. The two girls looked up at the now Six-Feet tall Shinobi now breaking out of their trance.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled running up to him, " Its been FOREVER how did training go?" She said enthusiasticly.

"I learned a whole lot of stuff!" He yelled enthusiasticly "I learned so many new Jutsus!... But that damn Ero-Sannin always refusing to train me for some _Research_ at the bathhouse!" He them trailed off getting cought up in his own little tales.

However Sakura completely forgetting the world existed only looking up at him zoning out. And thinking.'He's grown... Not just physical but mentally as well... I wonder.' Sakura slighly blushed at the thought,"N-Naruto do i look more womanly to you?"She cut him off.

Naruto usually used to being cut off didn't mind, He answered and being the Knuckle head he is responded without even thinking. "Heheh of course not you look the exact same!" He said while smiling and scratching his head sheepishly.

Sakura's blush faltered and her features took a very Dumbstruck face, 'The same!' Sakura thought 'THE SAME!' With her face turning pissed, Naruto opened his eyes slightly only to be struck with fear the next second.

"S-sakura-C-Chan," He gulped 'Please Kami save ME!' Naruto thought.

"BOSS!" This high pitched voice broke Sakura out of her 'Kill Naruto-Baka mode' And made Naruto dart to where the voice came from. And took cover behind the child. "Kid save me from that crazy women!" Naruto screamed hiding behind the child that called his name, Only too feel an all too familiar fabric. "Konohamaru?"

The young genin turned his head backwards to Naruto and gave him a toothy grin. "Yep!

 **How was that? That was my very first fanfiction, But of course this is only the first chapter, Remember this is a NaruHina fic ;)**

 **Review!**


	2. Hinata?

**Hey guy's. I'm back from the dead to write a second chapter. I really want too finish it anyway and i just started the damn thing! And sorry if this chapter's a bit... Shaky, I don't really want to write at this point in time- Nor do i have the patience, But dammit what's life without risks-ttebayo!**

* * *

"Konohamaru?" Naruto said in unison

"Hello Boss!" Yes it is quite well-Known that Konohamaru always sates Naruto as his but also a rival, When he first met Naruto he thought he was different from everyone else. He didn't call him "honorable Grandson" but instead called him a "squirt" It felt... Different to him. Not only was he recognized as himself Konohamru, But also as anything different from "Honorable" He felt"acknowledged. "I didn't know you were back yet!"

Naruto stared wide eyed for a second, before re-collecting himself. "Yes! I just got back not to long ago," Naruto started "how are you Konohamaru? It's been a long time since i've last seen you." Naruto tried his hardest to pretend Sakura wasn't- Indeed three feet away from himself. It's true that Naruto did have these feelings he only considered as love, For Sakura. But in no way say's he can't run his ass off when his unrequited love would get pissed off.

"Konohamaru flashed a foxy-like grin, "Hehe, I've been doing amazing boss! Me Udon and Meogi have been accepted into the academy!" He said jumpy with enthusiasm, "I've become so strong since when you last seen me, Oi Meogi Udon?"

Meogi and Udon jumped from the shadows,-Scaring the hell out of Naruto and Sakura- And got into their respective formations with Konohamaru. "Meogi, I'm the hottest Kunoichi in the Academy" She winked, With Anime like stars forming around her "Check me ou-" She was interrupted by a sudden earth-quake. Meogi and Udon looked around for the source only to find Naruto and Konohamaru gone, With instead stood Sakura Haruno panting angrily with evil eye

"You haven't grown up at all you damned pervert!' She screamed, Making Udon and Meogi shut their ears. "S-sakura-Chan..." Naruto mumbled while his face stuck into the ground. He moved his legs repeatedly like an idiot Sakura stil; panting pulled his legs from the ground pulling his severely beat and scrapped face out of the dirt. "I thought you were all grown up, It actually turns out you are still a child!" She punched his stomach hard once again seeing him flying.

 **(Training ground 8: 8:30)**

"Naruto saw only darkness for a second, As he realized he was alive he lightly opened his eyes. "It's dark out..." Naruto mumbled under his breath. "She didn't go easy with that punch... Did she?" Suddenly feeling he was laying on grass. And feeling came back to his aching body, He yelped in pain as he pulled himself to his feet. "Why do i always act like an idiot around her?..." He asked himself awkwardly emotionally. As he sat down slowly absentmindedly "Wha?" He said as he looked at his unfamiliar surroundings. "Oh, It's training ground 8..." (A/N: Yes i know she punched him out of the village, Deal with it.) Than he stood back up all pain forgotten. He started walking thru the leafy training ground. After all Team 8 were a reconnaissance squad. As Naruto made his way further into Training ground 8 to sort out his thoughts, He started hearing sounds... It sounded like a person... Panting?

"He slowly moved in closer without making a sound, As he drew closer they started to sound more feminine and lady-like. He pushed some bushes out of the way to see the panting sole near a wooden post. It was scratched and damaged from the looks of it, It had been hit multiple times with chakra. than he focused on the women. She was wearing a White and purple jacket, And some training pants with holsters. He focused more closely and saw her face. He remembered that soft fragile face, She had longer hair and her bangs grew longer to the point of her chin. "Hinata?" He mumbled under his breath, She looked... Beautiful, The way her chest moved up and down as she panted, She looked so fragile, She had her eyes closed while she absently looked up into the sky.

"Naruto felt rather nervous she looked so pretty and his heart started speeding up, 'I wonder why my heart always feels like this around her?...' That's why he considered her weird, Every time he got near her he started feeling oddly drunk on something... He always told himself that feeling was annoyince. But this time he wasn't sure about it, it made him want to... Hold her? 'Naruto what the hell is wrong with you...' He thought to himself as he couldn't stop staring at her. He had to notice he chest-Even though counseled in that "Prison" You could see it poking out. 'I wonder how big her tits ar-' He stopped himself. Just what the hell was he thinking? He never used "Tit" but seeing them move as she breathed deeply turned him on...

"I hate Ero-Sannin..." He mumbled never moving his eyes away from her "Tits". 'Just wait a minute! This is Hinata were talking about!"sweet, Shy, Weird, Sexy... Beautiful, Bit tit Hinata!' Not even realizing he said the last three words. He continued to try to find reasons she was "A plain, Dark, Weirdo. But couldn't. 'This is it Naruto Uzumaki, Clear your head... Don't stare...' He thought to himself. Since when did he look at girls like this. More or less HINATA! He shook his head violently. He knew Jaraiya said it was normal when he'd start to notice girls. But Naruto didn't understand he noticed girls... Sakura! That's right he noticed Sakura. But Jaraiya said that's not what he meant... To this day he didn't... Until now.

"He slowly walked up to her as he did, Her breath started turning normal again. And than she spoke. "It can't B-be that hard..." She said aloud. Naruto froze, Was she talking to him? No she had her eyes closed... "If i'm going to show Naruto-Kun i'm stronger..." She paused "Maybe he'll notice me..." She answered her own question. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

'She want's me to notice her? But why?' He thought to himself. For the life of him he didn't understand. But it made his heart beat go faster. 'She's so weird!' He tried to throw Melatious mental insults at that feeling telling him to hug her. 'Who am i kidding!? Why do i feel like holding her!? This feeling to hug her?' He was turning frustrated how is the future Hokage not able to control his own feelings? He sighed deeply having everything under control, He lightly taped her shoulder. She opened her eyes instantly. But what she saw made her go beet red.

"'N-n-n-n-n-n-n=Naruto-K-Kun is back in the village...?' She thought as her heart rate sped up ten-fold. 'I-i-i-it's s-so sudden...!' She thought, One second ago she just said his name aloud did he hear that?... 'Oh Kami tell me he didn't hear my weird awkward comment...' She saw his beautiful Blue shining orbs staring back at her lavender ones. 'Naruto-Kun's eyes... Are So pretty...' She felt her Blush reside lightly. She was so lost in his eyes she forgot about everything. Her body went completely numb, Including her head. She felt that worm blood rushing to her head dumb down slightly. It was only two seconds since she opened her lavender eyes to his and already she noticed his felt gravity itself push her forward... She didn't know what the hell she was doing, But no way in Yammi's name was she going to stop

"Uhh" He mumbled while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Hinata, It's bee-" He couldn't even finish as Hinata practically smashed her lips onto his. His eyes widened completely. 'S-She's kissing me...' He didn't know why but... It felt so right, The way her soft shiny lips fit perfectly on his ruff ones. He didn't even know he grabbed her waist until she lightly moaned in his mouth. Her soft moan sent chills down every part of his body. And sent vibrations down his throat. 'This feels so right...' He thought.

"She rapped her arms around his neck, But when she felt him respond and grab her waist. Hinata had always yearned for his touch, His lips, Everything he was giving her right now... She so needed his touch. She moaned his name on accident but she really didn't care. Than suddenly reality hit her. 'I-i-i-i-i'm kissing Naruto-Kun? Naruto uzumaki the love of my life... I-is kissing me back? Does he feel something for me?' She was meaning to call his name to get a answer when he grabbed her ass and squeezed it. 'mmmm' She mumbled without meaning to... The affect he had on her was insane...

"They both turned their head and parted lips with a slight 'pop' they turned their heads in a new direction and slammed their lips on each other once again. A simple kiss turned into makinng out.

Naruto lightly slid his hands down her ass to her thighs. She had a Kunoichi ass... And her thighs were so juicy he started getting hard, He lightly tipped his hand on the zipper of her sweater and pulled it down roughly, Breaking the zipper he threw the jacket out of the "Battlefield". Her breast practically punched their way their way out of her confinement. They bounced up and down for a second before leveling out. Hinata pulled away quickly "Eeep!" she squeaked out. Quickly covering her breasts with her arm, But with no avail her breast were huge she knew this. They were already D-cup, She felt freakish, Having breast this big she always his them in her winter jacket. But even with extra precaution they still found a way to show.

Her unesynss and made his way to didn't know why... They had just met from over 3 years and none of them said nothing to each other. But why did everything feel so right? Why wasn't he un-easy? Why wasn't she un-easy? He thought all this during the kiss. But he found something in the kiss, They both shared it with pure Bliss, And passion. Maybe... She felt something for him. That kiss meant something and he wanted to know why.

"Hinata" he asked worriedly eyeing her breast like a wolf hunting pray. He suddenly remembered he looked back at her serious. "Hinata why did you... K-kiss me?" He asked. He saw her completely tense. 'Is she hiding something...' Than something hit him. Like fate hit him right in the head. "to me you're a oud Failure/em/strong!" He remembered her words back at the training ground... Than another thing hit him... "You believed in me?" He asked her. Wide eyed.

"I-I." She wished the ground would swallow her up whole and hide her away forever. But somehow when he said spoke those words she knew what he meant. "Y-yes... I always have..." She spoke softly.

* * *

OH SNAP!

What's gonna happen next time? Stay tuned. :P

And hey, Sorry guy's for the code showing problem. I got it sorted out. But some codes are still in the story i am greatly sorry, GG.


End file.
